


"Chokehold"

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка родилась после появления в сети фотосессии Адама в массивном ошейнике) Намек на Томми/Адам</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Chokehold"

\- ВАУ!  
\- О мой Бог, Босс, это… так ЭФФЕКТНО!  
\- Черт меня задери!.. Это наш новый имидж? Чур, я забиваю кожаный корсет!  
\- Идиоты… - Адам обреченно покачал головой, кидая чуть настороженный взгляд в сторону единственного промолчавшего члена группы. – Это для журнала… Chokehold и все такое. А что, мне идет, да?  
Широкий грубоватый ошейник из кожи и металлических пластинок с вызывающе массивным кольцом – явно для поводка или цепи – идеально смотрелся на Адаме, его шея буквально была создана для таких «игрушек». Об этом, конечно, надо было поменьше думать… а лучше не думать вовсе.  
«Как хорошо, что мой бойфренд не увлекается подобными вещами! Просто счастье!.. Правда же?»  
Тяжелый взгляд в спину, вернее, в шею, не давал покоя, нервировал, но не раздражал, скорее все больше заинтересовывал. В нем не было давящей агрессии и неприязни, а было что-то такое… от чего хотелось повести лопатками, зачем-то оттянуть вниз край футболки и наклонить голову на бок, разминая эту самую шею, на которой скоро прожгут дыру.   
\- Босс, ты в этой штуке будешь сегодня выступать? Не боишься, что петь станет некому? – Брайан вот не скрывал своего отстраненного восхищение, хоть в нем и не чувствовалось никакой сексуальной заинтересованности.  
Адам фыркнул, но послушно снял ошейник, сразу «замерзнув» от пропавшего с шеи взгляда, а в темном закуточке перед ступеньками на сцену попал в плен бесцеремонных рук, обвившихся вокруг его талии.  
\- Хмм… Что это? – от требовательного толчка бедрами щеки Адама обдало жаром, а из горла самопроизвольно выскочил хрипловатый смешок.   
Хотелось дразниться и провоцировать, несмотря на то, что до выхода на сцену осталось менее пяти минут.  
\- Ты один ничего не сказал про ошейник… Не понравилось?  
Сухие губы горячо прижались к основанию шеи сзади, проложили щекотную дорожку из поцелуев вверх к пылающей мочке уха.  
\- Я не рассмотрел… Сегодня вечером… Наденешь – для меня?  
Адам мог проявлять чудеса самообладания в самых разнообразных ситуациях – практически, считался асом в этом нехитром деле. Но сейчас понадобилось время, гораздо больше времени, чем ему отвели организаторы концерта для выхода на сцену, чтобы справиться с бешено колотящимся сердцем, отпустить закушенную губу, прогнать с щек румянец и сделать взгляд менее безумным. 

Концерт прошел как в тумане. Вернее, конечно же, это был потрясающий, яркий, профессиональный концерт… страстный… жаркий… так что через положенные пятьдесят минут по шее Адама текли струйки чуть розоватого от тоналки пота и стояло в узких кожаных штанах. Все как всегда. И все же, что-то неуловимо новое, что-то только «сегодняшнее» будоражило кровь, заставляло вести себя более вызывающе, чем обычно, и как магнитом тянуло в правый угол – к независимо вышагивающему там лид-гитаристу. Уже к третьей песне Адам пожалел, что послушал Брайана и снял ошейник – ему не хватало этой волны темного, не совсем нежного желания из-за правого плеча, было мало мимолетных обещающих взглядов, хотелось спровоцировать Томми на что-то собственническое прямо здесь, на сцене. В результате, к последней песне у Адама вздрагивали колени и сладко зудели ладони, а мошонка поджималась от одних только мыслей, что они окажутся в отеле уже меньше чем через час.  
В гримерке после концерта Томми вел себя как ни в чем не бывало и даже хуже: он обращал на своего Босса еще меньше внимания, чем обычно, улыбался всем, кроме Адама, намеренно затянул с душем и переодеванием, заставив совсем сбитого с толку вокалиста испытать всю гамму чувств от непонимания до растерянности, обиды и, наконец, покорного разочарования. В пучину фрустрации Адаму не дал упасть лишь маленький, случайно подсмотренный факт: скидывая в сумку свои вещи, Томми быстро оглянулся по сторонам и смел вместе с потной футболкой пресловутый ошейник, словно боялся, что Адам забудет его здесь. Призрачная надежда держала певца до самого отеля, не давая скатиться в позорную депрессию и устроить истерику. А в номере – который они с Томми негласно для общественности делили на двоих – ошейник появился перед взволнованно блестящими глазами Адама, едва они успели запереть дверь.  
\- Наденешь? – обманчиво спокойный тон не смог скрыть предвкушения, а почти строгие карие глаза смотрели с вызовом, который Адам не в силах был проигнорировать.  
У него тряслись руки и кружилась голова – такая чушь, на самом деле! Они с Томми сто раз занимались сексом, и менялись ролями тоже нередко, и Адам привык к тому, что его «Котенок» любит покомандовать в постели – что, черт возьми, должна изменить всего лишь какая-то полоска кожи?! Но, надевая на шею пресловутый ошейник и пытаясь дрожащими пальцами справиться с непослушной застежкой, Адам жадно наблюдал за тем, как Томми непринужденно, даже лениво избавляется от одежды, и чувствовал, что у него просто подгибаются колени от волнения.   
\- Так… нравится? – Адаму пришлось пару раз сглотнуть и прочистить горло, чтобы из него вышли слова, а не невнятный хрип.  
Абсолютно обнаженный Томми с заметно начинающим крепнуть членом почти грациозно подошел к переставшему дышать любовнику, провел пальцем вдоль нижней кромки кожаного девайса, затем делано равнодушно пожал плечами и отступил на шаг.  
\- На тебе слишком много одежды, не могу разобрать.  
«Не можешь разобрать?! Твою мать, да я сейчас!..» Одежда полетела на пол, и Адам не мог поручиться, что не отрывал ее от себя частями. Мелкого паршивца, смевшего владеть собой лучше него, хотелось без всякой жалости уткнуть носом в этот стол, около которого тот сейчас стоял с показным отсутствием интереса к происходящему, и вставить ему по самые яйца без всякой смазки! Наверное, именно поэтому, оставив на своей коже один только чертов ошейник, Адам медленно подошел к своему мучителю и, опустив взгляд долу, смиренно прошептал:  
\- Так лучше?  
Наградой ему послужил резкий выдох сквозь зубы и дернувшийся в ответ уже полностью вставший член Томми Джо. Теплая чуть шершавая ладонь медленно погладила его по груди, поднимаясь к шее, указательный палец подцепил ошейник, притягивая голову мелко вздрагивающего от возбуждения Адама для поцелуя – и сухие губы четко произнесли:  
\- Иди на диван.  
Адаму захотелось скулить от несправедливости, выпрашивать поцелуй или схватить Томми и сделать все самому. Но надетый на шею ошейник словно блокировал его собственную волю, заставлял не просто подчиняться, а подчиняться с радостью, отчаянно желать новых приказаний и проявлений власти от того, кто чаще сам умолял о пощаде, широко раздвигая бедра. Ноги еле слушались, Адам споткнулся о ковер, чуть не растянувшись на нем носом вниз, но до дивана все же добрел, осторожно заполз на него и развернулся лицом как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить подошедшего Томми с длинным брезентовым ремнем в руках, с прикрепленными к его концам внушительными карабинами.  
\- Извини, цепи у меня нет, пришлось отцепить это от сумки… - ни грамма раскаяния в голосе и очень прямой спокойный взгляд прямо в глаза моментом вытеснили из головы Адама все картинки с жаркой поркой собственной задницы, заставив его выдохнуть с облегчением. – Ты разрешишь?  
Карабин, да и сам ремень, были предназначены не для таких игр – ошейник тут же провис под тяжестью металла и брезента, навязчиво притягивая голову Адама книзу. Пока он привыкал к ощущениям и учился НЕ ДУМАТЬ о том, что будет через минуту, Томми заполз на диван, облокотился о подушки, раскинув ноги и задумчиво намотал на руку свободный конец ремня, оставляя ровно столько, чтобы Адам не чувствовал натяжения, но не мог отползти дальше, если бы хотел.  
Наверное, именно в этот момент Адам ясно осознал одну вещь: он настолько доверяет Томми – даже такому вот незнакомому Томми, как по мановению волшебной палочки превратившемуся в опытного Дома – что действительно готов подчиняться, слепо, заранее обещая выполнить все, что ему прикажут, зная, что он ни одной секунды не будет чувствовать себя униженным. Это была всего лишь игра, маски и роли, но все существо Адама дрожало от восторга, предвкушая. Он ловил себя на мысли, что сделает сейчас абсолютно все, что захочется его «Хозяину»: будет вылизывать его от кончиков пальцев ног до чувствительного местечка за ухом, насаживаться на его не такой уж и маленький член, ласкать себя под жадным тяжелым взглядом или кончать в жесткую сильную ладонь – не важно.   
Казалось, Томми тоже задумался о разнообразии доступных ему сейчас способов получить наслаждение, не в силах выбрать какой-то один. Ремень неуверенно дернулся, заставляя Адама инстинктивно напрячь шею, затем более настойчиво потянул на себя, так что певцу пришлось спешно переступать по дивану ладонями и коленями, чтобы не растянуться на животе. Любопытство мешалось с возбуждением, отражало тот же самый коктейль эмоций, исходящих от партнера, притупляло внимание – и когда Адама практически уткнули лицом в требующий внимание член, демонстративно раздвинув ноги шире, он даже не сразу понял, что именно от него хотят.   
А дальше была увлекательная игра: «угадай желания своего Дома», растянувшаяся для Адама в один сплошной поток удовольствия. Провести языком по подрагивающему стволу, стоящему вертикально уже даже без помощи рук, зависнуть над головкой до тех пор, пока нервное движение ремня не уткнет его в эту самую головку носом, и сдерживая довольный смех, с удовольствием погрузить член любимого в свой рот, сразу глубоко и жарко, не замечая ноющей шеи, которой приходится немножко бороться с натянувшимся ошейником ради широких «правильных» движений. Отвлечься от истекающего смазкой и слюной крепкого ствола, покрывая горячими поцелуями внутреннюю поверхность бедер, спускаясь все ниже и ожидая – когда же, в каком месте Томми решит, что его «игрушка» слишком своевольничает и призовет к порядку. Ремень натягивается только тогда, когда Адам, чуть задыхаясь, принимается тщательно вылизывать впадинку под коленом, уложив ногу партнера себе на плечо. Сдавленный стон и судорожное движение, от которого певец не выдерживает и валится прямо на своего раскрасневшегося, разморенного любовника, слету запечатывая его губы страстным поцелуем.  
В следующий раз Адам вспоминает про ошейник, когда от бешеного стука пульса в висках начинает мутить, а каменный от желания член саднит от жестких притираний к твердому бедру Томми Джо. Ошейник натягивается, грубо оттаскивая его голову назад, на минуту перекрывая доступ кислороду и сдавливая кадык, и Адам давится, стараясь не разразиться неуместным кашлем. А через мгновенье запоздало понимает, что уже оказался на спине, с сидящим на ним верхом Томми, лихорадочно шарящим под подушкой в поисках оставленной там утром смазки. Те, кто считает «доминирование и подчинение» пыткой и насилием над личностью, оказываются отчасти правы. Но пытка – это не грубая полоска кожи на шее, ограничивающая собственные желания в угоду партнеру. Пытка – это задрав подбородок с врезавшимся в него карабином смотреть, как Томми морщась и кусая губу, жестко и не бережно растягивает себя сразу тремя пальцами, и не иметь возможности принять участие в этом процессе, перехватить неумелую руку, растянуть удовольствие, самому ощутить жаркую пульсирующую тесноту, не то засасывающую, не то выталкивающую «инородный предмет».   
\- Ааах ФАК! – чертов упрямец, конечно же, не уделил должного внимания подготовке и насадился одним движением сразу до половины, чуть не оторвав Адаму голову в порыве чувств.  
\- Томми… черт… дай… пусти… - игры закончились с появлением боли в почти черных от желания глазах, и сейчас Адам чувствовал одно только беспокойство и желание отшлепать своевольного мальчишку, так и не научившегося за тридцать лет заботиться О СЕБЕ.   
\- Нет. Лежи. Я сам.  
Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался! Дорвавшийся до власти Томми Джо – это вам не партия оппозиции, тут дебаты не помогут, да и военное нападение вряд ли. Адам замер, пытаясь не делать лишних движений бедрами, и вспомнил про собственное подчиненное положение, только когда Томми склонился над его шеей и начал бережно зализывать оставленную карабином царапину.  
\- Пожалуйста… Томми, прошу… Пожалуйста, разреши…  
У Адама путались мысли и слова, от юркого язычка кружилась голова, а по телу разливался жар, член начинал болеть от бездействия. И все равно первое длинное движение наверх почти до конца и без остановки вниз вырвало из горла сдавленный крик, заставив дернуть головой и зашипеть от врезавшейся в скулу металлической пластины.   
\- Я же сказал… Лежи… Смирно…   
Сдавленные стоны между короткими хлесткими приказами, сказанными нарочито грубым тоном, заводили Адама неимоверно. Ему уже не нужны были предупреждения: не в силах сопротивляться возбуждению, Адам закрыл глаза, откинув голову, как того требовала жесткая рука на его шее, не то поглаживающая ошейник, не то контролирующая его самого. Томми поймал нужный ему ритм, и теперь широко двигался, опускаясь каждый раз полностью, больно ударяя бедрами о тазовые косточки Адама, вскрикивая, всхлипывая, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать особенно громкие стоны, изредка матерясь сквозь зубы.   
В какой-то момент Адам возблагодарил Провидение за то, что любимый не догадался поиграть еще и в связывание: ничем не занятые руки, в конце концов, не выдержали и вцепились в талию Томми, удерживая его на месте, наконец-то позволив своему хозяину перехватить инициативу. Адам не оставил потерявшему контроль любовнику ни единого шанса, сразу задав быстрый жесткий ритм, от которого крышу сорвало обоим. Теперь, когда сдерживать крики стало невозможным, Томми чуть не лишил себя голоса, почти оглушив Адама, к разрядке забывшего и про ошейник и про ремень, все еще опасно намотанный на кулак бьющегося в агонии страсти любимого мужчины. И вспомнил про так удачно найденный им в японском магазинчике девайс, уже только придя в себя после оргазма, на некоторое время полностью лишившего его сил.  
\- Мммм… А мне понравилось, знаешь. В следующий раз…  
\- В следующий раз ТВОЯ очередь, Китти. Я тоже хочу… тебя «поводить»  
Томми редко краснел, наверное, поэтому заползающий на точеные скулы неровный румянец по-настоящему возбуждал Адама, даже после опустошившей его только что страсти.  
\- Он… мне велик…  
Запуская пальцы в сочно фиолетовую шевелюру уткнувшегося в его плечо гитариста, Адам расплылся в довольной мстительной улыбке.  
\- Я тебя куплю другой. Более изящный… закажу специально… и выгравирую свое имя на медальоне… и поводок… тонкий… и… Ауч!   
Драки в постели всегда заканчивались поцелуями. Этот раз отличался только тем, что окончательно размякнув от умелых вылизываний его рта, Адам с удивлением почувствовал повелительное дерганье ремня, тянущее его куда-то в направлении спальни.  
\- Но пока ошейник все еще на тебе…


End file.
